Swing and Drive
by GwenCooper92
Summary: Snickers fluff... The team go bowling and Nick gets a bruised face,,,,, please R & R LY


Swing and drive

I don not own CSI…CBS does even though I would love to.. Pure fluff…. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE LOVES … 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready for me to kick your ass guys" Nick joked as all of the graveyard shift were getting ready to go bowling.

"Like hell Man you know I'm so much better at bowling than you" Warrick replied quickly.

"Okay then let's make a bet $50 says Sara wins, aint that right Sar" Nick said to the brunette.

"Hell yeah Nicky I'm going all the way" She joked.

"Fine $50 says that Cath will win"

"Oh no me and Sara are on the same team, so your ganna have to bet on someone else" Catherine said to Warrick.

"Fine my money's on Grissom" he looked at the old man and winked. He was expecting a sarcastic comment back but Grissom just nodded his head and said "Beware bug man is on a roll".

Everyone burst into laughter as they exited the CSI lab.

"What shall our team be called the Sara" Cath asked excitedly as they swapped in there shoes.

"Umm how bout mean machines I like that" sara replied.

"Cool that's ours, what are you gonna be Griss we got codenames you know"

"Well Bug man obviously, what about you Greg"

"Greggo the great you nut heads" Greg giggled but no one else did.

"I'm Pancho" Nick said

"I'm Vegas baby" Warrick said.

Cath went First for her and Sara's team, she got a straight strike. " Oh yes, one for the girls" and they both started dancing. Nick and Greg couldn't take there eyes off Sara and Warrick and Grissom couldn't take there eyes off Catherine. Warrick then Nick went , then greg then Grissom. The girls led all the way throughout the game.

"Two rounds left and we are 25 ahead this game is ours" Sara said as she got ready to take her go. She made a big run up and swang her arm back and left go of the bowling ball which hit Nick square in the jaw.

"Oww, jeez your strong2 Nick complained as he moaned whilst the rest of the gang were in fits of laughter.

"Aww I'm so sorry Nick lemme kiss it better" Sara said and she did just that. Nick's face flushed a bright red whilst Warrick winked at him, Greg glared at him and Grissom was focusing his shot. The game ended and Sara and Catherine had one.

"$50 Vegas" Nick bragged while Warrick digged in his pocket looking for the 50 dollars.

"Anyone want to go out to the diner, I'm starving" Nick said.

"Nah I'll pass, I need to get some shut eye" Warrick said.

"Me too" replied Cath Greg and Grissom at the same time.

"I'm quite hungry come on let's go Nicky" and they linked arms and walked off towards his denali.

They talked about the bowling game and Sara didn't stop saying sorry about hurting Nick's jaw, which was now making a big purple bruise.

"Well if it got a kiss, you can do it more often" Nick chuckled. Sara threw a chip at him.

"Next time it'l be bigger then a bowling ball" she laughed along with him. They went halves on the food and Nick dropped Sara home. She invited him in for a coffee. After about half an hour of talking Nick yawned and decided to head home but Sara said to him. "Why don't sleep here, I've still got your clothes from the sleepover me you Warrick and Catherine had".

"You sure Sara" Nick replied politely.

"Yeah of course, you can sleep in the spare bedroom".

He made his way into the bedroom and noticed how clean it was since the last time he had been here.

_Flashback_

_The music was blasting, the alchol was flowing and the CSI'S were acting like fools. _

"_Hey Sara come here for a moment" Nick slurred as he grabbed Sara's hand and dragged her into the spare bedroom she also was very drunk._

"_Yes Nick what's.." But before she could say anything his lips were on her's and there tongues were now dancing around with eachother. She pushed up against the wall and he brought her down on the bed. She was on her back and his hand had snaked up her top. Things were beginning to get out of control but before they could get any further Catherine had walked in Her pink lady Vodka cocktail in her hand. "Oh my god" and she dropped her drink, which had spilt all over the rich white carpet. She ran out of the room Sara not far behind her Cath was screaming "I just caught Nick and Sara making out". Everyone turned to look at Sara and Nick who was standing next to her. She whispered to him. "We never mention this to them again okay"_

_He nodded and grinned._

He could still see a hint of pink in the carpet as he took his lips from hers. She grinned. She loved his smile and he loved hers.

_When the night has come and the land is dark,_

_And the moon is the only light we see,_

_No I won't be afraid, No I want be afraid,_

_Just as long as you stand stand by me,_

_So darling Darling stand by me oh stand by me,_

_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me,_

_If the sky that we look upon, Should crumble and fall,_

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea,_

_I won't cry, I won't cry no I won't shed a tear,_

_Just as long as you stand stand by me_

_So darling Darling stand by me oh stand by me,_

_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me,_

_Darling Darling stand by me, oh stand by me,_

_Oh stand now, stand by me,stand by me,_

_Whenever your in trouble, you just stand by me,_

_Oh stand by me…_

"_I love you Sara"_

"_I love you two Nick" she replied back gently as they laid together cuddled up on the bed._

THE END/WEDI GORFFEN POBL…X.. 3


End file.
